This Might be Our Last
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: Slade and Adeline's last night together before he leaves to fight in 'Nam. Adult themes.


**Disclaimer: Marv Wolfman created this fantastic couple. **

**A/N: Um... ok, this is different from anything I've posted before. I wanted to push my comfort zone, so I decided to write this little oneshot about one of my favorite DC ships: Slade and Addie. This is rated M for adult situations. I would prefer that younger readers not read this, though of course I know that nothing will stop you. **

**I would like to thank Kryalla Orchid for her advice and encouragement, since I'm a little embarrassed to be posting this on FF at all. **

* * *

Slade came back late that night.

He wore his more formal military attire instead of his standard uniform, his cap on the verge of falling off. As soon as he slumped into the house she knew that something was amiss. His unfocused gaze took a moment to register Addie as she turned towards him, her arms over her chest.

"One last night out with the boys before you go?"

Just a few days ago they had been married, although circumstances prevented them from going on their honeymoon. Circumstances mainly meaning this awful war in Vietnam. As a married woman she could be exempt from the war if she wanted and, despite her protests, she decided to stay at home. Slade insisted.

"I suppose you could say that," Slade replied carefully

His words slurred slightly, though he was not drunk. She wasn't sure if she would ever see Slade drunk. He hadn't gotten drunk at their wedding—good thing, since she would have never heard the end of it from her father. Slade was a cool and calculated man, though undoubtedly not the most romantic she had been with.

"Are you mad?" Slade added hurriedly, straightening his collar.

"No... no, I'm not."

What could she say? He had every right to go have one last drink with his friends. This may very well be the last night he would see them alive.

"Then what is it?"

"I just wish that you didn't have to go."

Judging from the news and the words of her superiors, she knew that the war in Vietnam was going badly. Boys she had trained came back in body bags. She wanted to feel fine, but she just couldn't. Everything about the situation felt futile, and even with his special training Slade would be nothing but another dead body if he was captured or killed.

"It is my duty," he replied bluntly. "I'm glad to be of service to my country."

That was his careful way of saying he didn't want to go. She knew that serving his country meant a lot to him, but he could not have anticipated that he would have to leave his newly-wed wife mere days after his wedding.

"And what about me?"

She reached out to touch him. Her fingers trailed down his smoothly-shaven face, his strong jawline. Just six months ago she wouldn't have imagined being married to this man, a subordinate she had picked out of many to train in the art of war. A younger man, a driven man, quiet yet brimming with submerged intelligence. That sly half-smile he had given her once she bested him in a fight told her all she needed to know.

Grabbing the lapels of his uniform, she pulled him close. He smelled faintly of sweat and cigarette smoke. She didn't want him to go to war, didn't want to risk that chance of never seeing him again. She couldn't be abandoned, not now, not after everything she had been through. A sudden lumped formed in her throat. She needed it one last time, needed to remember his voice, his taste, his touch least she forget it while he went to war.

"Before you go... I just..." She struggled to find the right words. She wanted him to notice, to understand without telling him outright.

"What?"

For someone who practically bled testosterone he could be completely clueless. Addie pulled his head down and kissed him, lightly nipping his lower lip, her hand creeping under his shirt.

She could almost hear his next thought: _Oh. _

Immediately he returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her, just as he kissed her on their wedding day. Once they parted she grabbed his shirt and began to pull him towards the bedroom. He followed dumbly, nearly tripping on himself, mouthing wordlessly as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Addie, I—"

"Shut up." A smile twisted her lips as she looked up at him. "Unless... you don't want to...?"

No longer hesitant, he pushed her down onto the mattress, his mouth on hers, his breath tasting faintly of Guinness. Then everything seemed to happen at once: Slade unbuttoning her shirt, unclasping her bra, her panties sliding down her hips, his fingers fumbling all the while. She found her hands unbuckling his pants, dragging her fingernails lightly against his delicate hipbones as she pulled them off.

A shiver ran down her spine as he kissed the hollow of her neck, her back arched, her hips pressed against his. A pleasant warmth rolled over her as he lay on top of her, her thighs opening to cradle him. As she lay underneath him she was suddenly aware of how heavy he was, of how sharp his shoulder blades felt beneath her hands, of the sheer brute strength this man possessed.

And yet she trusted him, she trusted him with every fiber of her being.

What he neglected to say with words he made up with his caresses, his kisses. Slade placed her head in his hands, his callused thumbs running over her lips. She moved one of her hands to the nape of his neck. Addie's bosom heaved, her breath as heavy as his. Sudden incredulity crossed his face, as though he was just now aware of how much he was going to leave behind. She hoped she would never see that expression on his face again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Her grip on his neck tightened. He paused, poised above her, as though waiting for her permission. Lips upturning in a smile, Addie lifted her head and spoke softly into his ear. "Do your duty, soldier boy."

* * *

**A/N: So... yeah. This is my first time writing this kind of scene. How did I do? Not too cliche or cheesy, I hope. **

**Do not expect me to write a lot more of this in the future. This was just a writing exercise, but please review. :)**


End file.
